


once in this while

by SinginInTheRaine



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Date Night, Established Relationship, Multi, Polyamory, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinginInTheRaine/pseuds/SinginInTheRaine
Summary: It’s almost never that they’re all home for dinner, no matter how much they try to plan it. Which is why, when they are all home for dinner, they almost never get to finish dinner.





	once in this while

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlsarewolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/gifts).



It’s almost never that they’re all home for dinner, no matter how much they try to plan it. A lot of times it’s Lois gone, off on an assignment that needs to be covered. But they all admire her dedication to uncovering the truth, and no one minds when she has to leave at a moment’s notice.

Other times it’s the world needing to be saved — by one of them, by all of them. Or it’s Bruce needing to attend a gala and make his face seen. Or Diana needing to work long hours. Or Clark needing to go back to the farm to tend to something or other.

It’s just their life and who they are, and they all know the bad in the world doesn’t take a night off, so neither can they.

But on the rare days they are all home for dinner, they make it as special as possible. They crowd into the kitchen, all of them standing side-by-side even though the house Bruce bought for them to share has a kitchen that could fit fifty people with room to spare. Lois tends to the pasta. Clark is in charge of the salad. Diana makes the garlic bread. And Bruce helps here and there where he can, stirring this and chopping that.

They sit around a tiny table, usually covered in a white tablecloth and adorned with candles, the rest of the lights in the dining room turned off. They eat their meal and share their days and they almost always are waiting for a phone to ring or an alarm to sound or someone to come get them.

Which might be why, on the days when they are all home to have dinner together, they almost never make it through dinner before clothes are shed and mouths are on mouths and limbs are entwined and they are curled up together, warm in the embrace of those who love them, enjoying the few moments of peace the universe allows them to have.


End file.
